


Don't Mess With My Love

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Conflict, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark Loves Nicky, Nicky loves Shane, POV First Person, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong<br/>You tried to fit into the arms where I belong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Don't Mess With My Love  
> Artist: m2m
> 
>  
> 
> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 11th June 2007

I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
You moved right in, behind my back  
Everyone knows, friends don’t do that

 

It was one fight. One stupid, insignificant fight. And now I’m lying alone in my bed. The blanket’s wrapped tightly around me but I’m cold. Why am I cold? Because he’s not here with me. He stormed out earlier and I didn’t go after him. I wanted to but I was afraid. I was afraid that it would just make things ten times worse. It’s almost funny that we had a fight about a previous fight. He’d come to me to rectify an earlier argument and we’d just ended up having another one. 

I was mad at him but was trying so hard not to be. Sure, I had initiated the first argument. I made the mistake of telling him I was jealous of the amount of flirting he does… Right in front of me too! I confronted him and told him to stop. And he had just denied all of it. 

“I don’t flirt with Mark” Nicky had said.  
“Like hell you don’t” I had yelled at him.  
“Shane!” Nicky tried to argue.  
“The second you walk into the room, he starts undressing you with his eyes”  
“That’s hardly my fault”  
“You encourage him”  
“I do not” 

And it had continued for nearly ten minutes. Until Nicky had decided he’d had enough and he stormed out. I realized later that I had handled it badly. I could have been more subtle and kinder to him but, in truth, something about Mark irked me. He’s one of my best friends but he has hidden depths. He keeps lots of secrets and sometimes I can’t read what’s going on inside him… None of us can. Except for, maybe, Nicky.

 

I thought you were somebody I could trust  
You always said you were happy for us  
How could you go and break my heart?  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start

 

The bed was cold beside me and I realized I wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Not without Nicky by my side. I threw the blanket aside and climbed out of bed. My clothes were all over the floor so it took me a while to locate them and get dressed. I was determine to rectify this mess and beg Nicky to come back to bed with me. 

I walked over to the door, picked up my room key and quietly opened the door. Before I could open the door completely, I heard a noise and stopped. There were voices coming from the hall. The last thing I wanted was to be recognized so I remained behind the partially open door and hoped whoever was talking would quickly leave. 

The voices continued, very quietly, but I attempted to eavesdrop so I would know when they had stopped. Try as I might, I couldn’t quite make out the words. Being as quiet as possible, I peered around the door and looked out into the hall. 

The voices belonged to Nicky and Mark!  
I wanted to approach them but for some reason, my legs refused to co-operate. So I remained hidden behind the door, spying on my friends. I watched as Mark unlocked the door to his room. He opened it and turned to look at Nicky. My blonde lover looked upset and I wanted to go over to him and apologize. Nicky was staring down at the ground and Mark was watching him very closely. 

As I stared, intently, at Nicky, I noticed he was trembling very slightly. I heard him sniffle and I held back a gasp. My love was crying. I had upset him and now he was crying! I opened my mouth to say something but feared he would accuse me of eavesdropping (which I was doing). Nicky buried his face in his hands and continued to sob. I watched, feeling completely numb, as Mark put his hands on my lover and the two of them disappeared inside Mark’s room. The door closed behind them. I stepped away from my door and let it close in my face. 

My heart was pounding and tears filled my eyed. I blinked them away and walked over to my bed. A part of me wanted to march across the hall and forcibly drag Nicky into my bed but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Nor could I ignore the look I had seen on Mark’s face… Like a cat that got the canary.

He is everything to me  
And you know we’re meant to be  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh, Just leave that boy alone  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my  
(Mess with my love)  
Don’t mess with my love

 

I told myself not to over-react. It was understandable and there was a perfectly logical explanation. Nicky and I had had a fight and Nicky had gone to Mark for comfort. Mark! I knew I hadn’t been imagining it. That Nicky liked the attention Mark gave him. And now he was upset and had gone to Mark for comfort. 

I tried not to think about Nicky or Nicky & Mark together but my mind seemed to want to play tricks on me. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Mark with his arms around Nicky. My Nicky. And I could see them together in Mark’s room, right now. I could picture them, sitting on Mark’s bed while Mark held Nicky in his arms.  
Anger was building inside me but I refused to let it out. I could hold it in all night. I would hold it in all night. 

Ten minutes later I found myself punching my pillow as hard as I could. I didn’t even try to hold back my tears. They flowed down my cheeks and I ignored them, content to just beat up my pillow. After five minutes of solid punching, I stopped and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and visualized Mark’s lips on Nicky’s. This image caused me to open my eyes and throw the pillow across the room. 

I didn’t know who I was angrier at. Myself, for picking a fight with Nicky. Nicky, for going to Mark, of all people, for comfort after our argument. Or Mark, for taking Nicky in after finding him upset. Why couldn’t Mark just accept that Nicky was mine, not his? Nicky loves me, not him! I was even starting to get mad at Kian. After all, Kian was the one who had first pointed out Mark’s crush on Nicky to me. But when I’d questioned Mark about it, he’d denied it. He’d said Nicky was his friend, nothing more… I had been inclined to believe him… back then. But now?

 

You came right over and looked in my eyes  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
And I wish I could believe in you  
But I’m sorry to say, he told me the truth

 

I didn’t sleep much that night. The following morning I refused to leave my room to have breakfast. I ordered room service and ate alone. Luckily we all had the day off so I didn’t have to leave my haven. Kian was the only one who tried to coax me from the room but I ignored him. Even when the maid came to make up my room, I took my laptop out to the balcony and stayed there until she finished.  
The entire day passed and I grew more and more anxious. Nicky hadn’t come to see me. My mind began to fill with paranoid thoughts. Was he avoiding me because he felt guilty for going to Mark? Did he not want to see me because he was now with Mark? 

 

Knock! Knock!  
My heart leapt into my throat and I couldn’t speak. 

“Shane?” Nicky’s voice called from the other side of the door. “Shay, can I come in?”  
I raced to the door and opened it.  
Nicky was looking perfect, as always, but there was something in his eyes. Something I couldn’t identify. I stepped aside and he entered my room. I immediately felt like dropping to my knees and… begging his forgiveness. 

“Nicky” I began. “I’m sorry”  
He put his finger to my lips to silence me and I couldn’t help but kiss his fingertip. A smile played across his lips for a moment but then he turned away from me. My heart sank and I feared the worst. With shaking hands, I reached out for him. He felt good in my arms but after a brief moment, he pulled away. 

“Nix?” I whispered. 

He turned to look at me and I saw tears in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I didn’t know what to say. He indicated for me to take a seat so we walked over to my bed. We sat opposite each other and I stared at him, a look of confusion on my face. 

“Shay…” Nicky whispered. “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to…”  
He trailed off and I continued to stare at him. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
“You… You were right… I… I’m sorry”  
I blinked several times at these words. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
“Last night…” Nicky said. “After we… Disagreed. I went out and had a few drinks. I was upset and didn’t want to be alone… But I didn’t really want to see you either”  
I nodded. I could understand that.  
“On my way back here, I ran into Mark. I was upset and I told him what happened between you and me. I… I just didn’t want to be alone. I… I wanted someone to talk to and… And Mark was prepared to listen. I know it was wrong of me, since he was the reason we argued”  
“Go on…” I tried to encourage him to continue.  
“Anyway… We got back here and he invited me into his room… To talk… And… And I agreed”

 

He is everything to me  
And you know we’re meant to be  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh, Just leave that boy alone  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my  
(Mess with my love)  
Don’t mess with my love

 

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my stomach begin to churn. My throat felt like it was filled with sawdust and I struggled to force some words to leave my mouth. A part of me didn’t want to hear what he had to say but the rest of me needed to know.  
He couldn’t even bring himself to look at me and I found that very disconcerting. I reached out to take his hand but he quickly pulled away. 

“So…” My voice faulted. “You… You just talked?”  
“I was… Was a bit drunk and… And he… He kissed me, Shane” Nicky continued to avert his eyes. “And I… I kissed him back” 

I’m sure the color left my face. My hands began to shake as I blinked back my tears. I’d spent the entire night envisioning Mark all over my Nicky and had convinced myself that it would never happen. That Nicky loved me too much and would never betray me like that.  
How wrong I had been. 

I climbed off the bed and marched out the door. I hurried across the hall and pounded my fist against the door to Mark’s room. After a few seconds the door flew open. When I saw my band mate, my heart filled with pure hatred. 

“Are you feeling better now Shane?” Mark asked me.  
I couldn’t believe how calm he sounded. And his voice actually had a hint of concern in it. Like he actually cared how I felt! 

I raised my fist, ready to punch him. Mark saw my actions but didn’t attempt to stop me or talk me out of it. After a moment, I lowered my fist. 

“Shane?” Mark began. This time his voice wavered with uncertainty.  
“You said there wasn’t anything between you and Nicky” I told him, tears filling my eyes again.  
“I… I told you that Kian was pulling your leg. You know, trying to get a rise out of you…”  
“But you…”  
“Shane, what’s wrong? Is Nicky oka…?” Mark broke off and sighed. “He told you, didn’t he?”  
“I thought you were my friend! I… I thought you cared about me”  
“I… I do”  
“No, you don’t! You only care about yourself!”  
“Shane!”  
“No! Friends don’t do stuff like that to one and another!” 

I raised my fist again but before I could hit Mark, I felt a hand close over my own. Slowly, I turned and saw Nicky standing behind me. His hand was comforting to me. His eyes met mine and I could hear his silent pleas. He didn’t want me to hurt Mark. He knew how angry I was but he also knew how I’d feel about it later. I’d never hit anyone before… Did I really want to start now?

 

Friends don’t do what you did  
There’s no excuse  
I’m so confused  
I thought you cared about me  
But now I see  
All you care about is you

 

“Shay?” Nicky whispered. “You don’t really want to do that”  
“Yes. I do”  
Even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. 

Without another glance at Mark, I allowed Nicky to lead me back to my room. I heard Nicky call a hasty apology to Mark which only made me want to slap both of them. Nicky closed the door and locked it behind us, obviously in an attempt to stop me running out again. I walked over to the couch and threw myself down on it. Nicky remained by the door but I could feel his eyes on me. 

“It was as much my fault as his” Nicky told me.  
“No. It was all his, Nicky” I replied. “He damn well knew what he was doing”  
“Shay. I’m sorry I kissed him”  
“I know you are. But… But he’s not sorry he kissed you”  
“I shouldn’t have done it. I didn’t mean to. And… And my actions hurt you. But I… I swear, I felt nothing for him when I kissed him”  
“What did you do? What did you say to him?”  
“I… I kissed him. Just once. But then I pushed him away. I told him it was wrong of me and I apologized. I told him that I loved… Love you. The second my lips touched his, I wished they were your lips I was kissing”  
I slowly sat up and turned to face Nicky. 

“Are you… Are you going to break up with me?” Nicky whispered.  
I could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared I was going to say yes… Sure, I was angry at him for kissing Mark but I still loved him. I would always love him. He knew he’d done the wrong thing and he was here, telling me about it. He needed me to forgive him… I needed to forgive him.  
“No, Nicky” I told him. “I love you” 

Relief flooded his face and he crossed the room. He dropped down on the couch beside me and I took a hold of his hand. This time, he didn’t pull away from me so I placed my other hand on his cheek and lightly brushed aside one of his tears.  
“I love you” I told him again.  
“I’m sorry for what I did” Nicky whispered.  
“I know you are… Or you wouldn’t have told me about it”  
“So… You… You’ll forgive me?”  
“You know I will”  
“And Mark?”  
“Let’s not talk about him right now, my love”  
“But I…”  
“Just promise me you won’t do it again”  
“I promise” Nicky insisted. “I promise, I promise, I promise” 

Nicky looked into my eyes as he said those words and I knew I believed him. But I could also tell he wasn’t ready to forget the incident in a hurry. I stood up and pulled him to me. I enveloped him in my arms and breathed in his scent. My lips brushed his neck and I closed my eyes. 

I wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He was sorry for the mistake he’d made. And I trusted him not make the same mistake again. Nicky meant the world to me and I knew this wouldn’t be capable of separating us. Nicky and I are meant to be together.  
I felt Nicky’s lips on my own and I tightened my grip on his waist. He pressed against my thigh and I held back a groan. 

“Come to bed” I whispered.  
“I thought you’d never ask” Nicky breathed in my ear. “I love you”  
“I know”  
“And I’m sorry”  
“I know that too” 

I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for one more kiss. As our lips met, I held him tight and knew nothing would ever come between us. As I knew I would never let him go.

 

He is everything to me  
And you know we’re meant to be  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh, Just leave that boy alone  
He’s my baby  
Don’t mess with my  
(Mess with my love)  
Don’t mess with my love


End file.
